


Swept Away

by hollywoodland



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollywoodland/pseuds/hollywoodland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A powerful spell catches Kingsley and Tonks unaware while on an Auror mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swept Away

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: contains dubious consent (via sex magic) Written for [](http://ragdoll.livejournal.com/profile)[**ragdoll**](http://ragdoll.livejournal.com/) in [](http://smutty-claus.livejournal.com/profile)[**smutty_claus**](http://smutty-claus.livejournal.com/). First posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/smutty_claus/161004.html).

  
A burst of magic pulsed out from the clearing and swept through the quiet woods like a powerful wind, catching every sleeping creature and vigilant auror in its path, overwhelming them like leaves caught in a gale. One moment, Tonks was guardedly alert, every muscle holding still, wand at the ready. In the next instant, she was possessed with desire.

She turned to Kingsley, lying beside her on the cold ground. A low stone wall concealed them from the small cabin that sheltered the suspects, but that camouflage had done nothing to protect them from this magical threat.

"Did you feel that?" she whispered, leaning toward him.

In the dark of night, Kingsley's black skin made him nearly invisible, but she could see the whites of his eyes and knew he felt as shocked as she did. "Yeah," he breathed, and his breath tickled the side of her throat. Had he been that close before?

"We'll have to watch out for anything unusual," she said, her lips tracing the contour of his ear as she spoke. Her pulse pounded in her ears and at the junction of her thighs, and heat flooded her skin.

"Constant vigilance," Kingsley murmured, as he pulled her body atop his with one strong arm, and kissed her throat hungrily.

Tonks nodded, wordlessly, and pushed her knee between his. She could feel his erection pressing against her hip, and ground down against it, eliciting a gasp of pleasure. Kingsley reached up and pulled her top open, exposing her breasts. She closed her eyes and concentrated a moment, letting them expand to a generous, almost pinup-girl size, so they were overflowing the bounds of her lacy purple bra.

She straddled him so that his hard cock pressed against her clit through several layers of fabric and rocked against him shamelessly. Kingsley's big, dark hands squeezed her breasts as though he couldn't let go, and the dual sources of pleasure set her body quaking. Magic flowed through her body and set her mind reeling.

The contact wasn't enough; Tonks needed more. Leaning forward, she dropped down so her torso pressed against Kingsley and crushed her mouth to his. Her hands reached inside his shirt and pulled it open, craving the sensation of skin on skin. She felt overwhelmed with desire; his body was the only thing she cared about. The mission was the last thing on her mind.

Kingsley grasped her arse in one big hand and squeezed tightly, urging her on, and she knew that he was feeling the same need that surged through her system. She rocked against him, driven by an urgency that she'd never felt before. It wasn't natural, and a part of her knew that, but she couldn't seem to care. Magical desire mixed with physical need in her bloodstream, rushing through her body and heating it to the point of eruption. Tonks threw back her head and let out a wordless cry as her muscles trembled and her body shook out its release.

After her body finished trembling from the climax, Tonks's mind began to clear. What had happened? She remembered a spell, then a wave of sexual need, and then...

She looked down and found Kingsley -- her mentor, her supervisor, her boss -- clasped between her thighs, writhing on the ground in the throes of delirious desire. Merlin, he looked absolutely _wrecked_. His hands clutched blindly at her thighs, his pupils were blown wide with want. She'd imagined him this way countless times, and to finally see it... Tonks bit her lip, feeling a surge of desire that had nothing to do with the spell and everything to do with the man beneath her.

"Tonks," murmured Kingsley, his voice a high-pitched, needy whine that she'd never heard from his lips in the ten years they'd known each other. "Tonks, help me -- I need..." His erection, nearly rock-hard, continued to rub against her swollen, sensitive clit with every motion of his hips. It was all too obvious what he needed. Just as she had not been able to come to her senses until climax had swept away the cloud of desire, Kingsley would have to reach orgasm in order to escape his current condition.

"I got you," she murmured. Her boss was under the influence of a spell, and she had the antidote, Tonks told herself. That was all. She could handle this in a professional manner. After all, she was a trained and decorated Auror.

Taking a deep breath, Tonks leaned down and unfastened his trousers, and his cock sprang free, long and dark. She slithered down his body until she could feel his erection pressing against her breasts.

She drew in her elbows, framing her breasts with her upper arms and pushing them together, then arched her back and leaned forward, capturing Kingsley's cock within her cleavage. His glazed eyes watched intently as she stroked him with her breasts, then leaned forward to press the tip of her tongue to his cock as it pushed upwards.

With Kingsley on the brink, it took only a couple of strokes before he was crying out, making a sound that closely resembled an animal in pain. Hot pearly come spurted across Tonks's cleavage and onto her chin, as Kingsley's face contorted into an expression of blissful release and she sat back onto her heels and watched him with a tinge of regret.

There'd always been a little frisson of sexual tension between them, but in the past they'd managed to ignore it and go on with work. Kingsley was an extremely attractive man, after all, and that deep, rich voice of his... Tonks had simply saved her desire for him until she was alone in the shower (or sometimes, until she was in bed with someone else) and then tried to get it out of her system that way.

Slowly, Kingsley shook off the magical haze and looked up at her with new awareness in his dark eyes. Tonks turned away to perform a cleaning spell, and busied herself with reducing her breasts to a more practical size and buttoning up her blouse. When she looked back, Kingsley had composed his face a bit more.

"Did the suspects escape?" he asked briskly, with only a small tremor in his voice. "We have work to do."

\----------

"Auror Tonks," Kingsley said, looming over her desk the following week. He was quite tall, and his broad shoulders blocked out most of the light left in the empty office. "Working late?"

"Just catching up on some paperwork," Tonks answered. She crossed her legs at the knee, exposing a long line of smooth skin below her miniskirt. Hopefully Kingsley noticed. He'd been avoiding her the entire week, since they'd been caught together in the desire-inducing hex in Orkney. The results had been amazing, but what she really wanted was to get Kingsley into a situation like that without any fancy spellwork.

"I need to speak with you." Kingsley's voice was smooth as butter, but he did not sound quite as confident as he usually did.

"Sure, what's up?" Tonks asked cheerfully.

"I must apologize for my conduct during our recent mission," he said carefully, as if he were reading from a card or perhaps reciting a speech he'd memorized and practiced in front of a mirror. "It was completely inappropriate. I let my personal, ah, desires get in the way of professional duty, I took advantage of my position, and it will never happen again."

"Kingsley, I, ah--" Tonks was flummoxed. _His personal desires?_ If anything, she had been the one who had taken advantage of him. "It was a spell, you know that. A hex."

"Nevertheless, Auror Tonks," he said, repeating her name in that deep, rich voice that sent shivers down her spine. "I must apologize. I can assign you to a new partner if you prefer."

"No!" Tonks stood abruptly at that. She stepped closer to Kingsley, and although there was plenty of space behind him, he did not move away. She raised her eyes and met his gaze evenly, mentally willing him to listen to her as she searched for the right words.

"Kingsley, part of doing this job is knowing what's out there. You taught me that."

He smiled, his teeth bright against his dark skin. "Good advice," he murmured.

Slowly, so as not to startle him, she lifted one hand and cupped his jaw. Now that she'd had a tantalizing taste, now that she'd seen Kingsley's face in the throes of passion, felt his skin under her hands, she could not get him out of her mind. And if there was even a chance to make it happen again, that was a chance that she just had to take. This could go wrong in a hundred different ways, she knew, and she steeled herself for failure.

"It was a spell," she repeated, "but there's no one else I'd rather be hexed with than you."

He was quiet and still for a long moment. Around them, the Auror Office was dark and quiet. Tonks felt the moment stretch out almost to the breaking point, as Kingsley's dark eyes intently searched her face.

"Tonks," he said finally, his voice thick with tenderness and want. That one word contained everything she wanted to hear, and she leaned forward, eager for a kiss.

He pulled back at the last moment, holding her inches away from him with his powerful arms. "The last thing I want is to take advantage--"

"You weren't, you aren't, you wouldn't be--" Tonks said in a rush. She knew she was babbling, but she couldn't help it. Everything she'd wanted for so long was right in front of her and she would not, could not let it slip away. "I've wanted you for so long," she said. "If you only knew how many times I'd imagined you in that way, and then when it finally happened it was only a _spell_." She heard her own voice take on a bitter edge, but pushed on anyway. "You have no idea--"

"Hold that thought," Kingsley murmured. He held her shoulder with one hand, and pulled out his wand with the other. "I need to be sure," he said, and it seemed as though he were speaking to himself more than to her.

" _Finite incantatem_ ," he said, pointing his wand at her. " _Finite, finite, finite_."

Tonks felt a chill run over her entire body, as every tiny cosmetic charm and wrinkle-reducing ward lost its hold on her person. She looked down at herself and saw that her favorite denim miniskirt was now fully rumpled, the broken buckle on her boot had snapped apart, and her top was slipping off her shoulder to reveal a turquoise bra strap. But despite all those physical changes, the most important thing still remained the same.

"How do you feel now?" Kingsley asked. His hand loosened on her shoulder just slightly.

"Just the same, only wrinkled," she said with a grin. Taking advantage of his lowered guard, she rose up on her tiptoes and pressed a wet kiss to his lips, before whispering in his ear, "I'll prove it's real, Kingsley. Let me show you."

A moment later, he pressed his mouth to hers in a searing kiss. "Yes, show me," he murmured, "Show me everything. I want to remember it this time."

Tonks grinned as she drew him down to the office floor. This time, she would make sure that he didn't miss a thing.


End file.
